


FTL

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossover, F/F, brittana fic, firefly - Freeform, youreterriblemuriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Brittana Week: TV/Movies (crossovers) - Firefly. Brittany is the pilot; Santana is the first officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FTL

_Serenity_  sings in endless midnight, catching starlight and throwing it back twice as fast. Listening, Brittany readies the ship for sleep shift: course calculated, autopilot activated, engines engaged.

Brittany gazes out into streaking nothingness. She wishes she could feel the starlight on her skin when they're taking the back trails, port-hopping faster than light, but she senses the music of the spheres and together with  _Serenity_ becomes one with it.

Santana is likely sleeping by now. It's okay, she usually rouses when her wife joins her in their bunk.

Bunking together again, after such a long time apart, now that's worth joining a band of pirates. Pirates or ninjas? Sometimes one thing, sometimes the other. Sometimes both. This time around though, she prefers to be in the yoke, flashing through the infinite with  _Serenity_.

In a way, Santana seems envious of  _Serenity_. It's silly, Brittany knows she's a ship—it's not like she's a woman—but she has an intense connection to this beautiful hunk of junk that responds fast as thought, elegant as dance. She tells Santana not to be silly, but Santana senses rightly that part of Brittany's heart is  _Serenity_ 's. Certainly, though, Santana has the rest.

Always the warrior, hunter, defender, Santana's eyes pop open when Brittany enters their cabin. Strength coupled with intuition, awareness faster than light, Santana streaks toward her.

Their lips meet with infinitesimal pressure, then remain, the moment suspended, as passion takes the reins.

Brittany and Santana hum,  _Serenity_  hums, the riders and the ridden, working in concert among the stars to be one.


End file.
